


Right Place, Right Time

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Author Lexa, Chance Meet, Clexaweek2018, Day 6, F/F, Famous, Fluff, Supermodel Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa Woods was just trudging through her day to day routine when she meets Clarke who turns her world upside down Clarke Griffin is a supermodel on a hiatus. They meet when they least expect it...sparks fly





	Right Place, Right Time

Clarke looked around her apartment and sighed at all the moving boxes. It would take her forever to unpack, but her dream of getting a loft in New York and becoming famous has finally happened. 

She couldn’t be happier.

At twenty-five, Clarke was on the cover of Sports Illustrated and that catapulted her career. She was a supermodel, but she loved to point out that she wasn't just a dumb blonde with a huge rack. Clarke had brains beneath the beauty if anyone cared to look beneath the surface. Now at twenty-five, her career was at its peak and Clarke finally had a couple weeks off. For the last year, she had an insane schedule and never got a break.

Until now.

She looked around her spacious loft that was open floor with floor to ceiling windows on one side. The kitchen was big with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, not that she cooked a lot. There was a bathroom and bedroom on the main level as well as three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. It was large for one person, but Clarke fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

Unpacking would be a chore, but the place was all hers and that was enough for her. Her friends kept telling her to go out and date, but she tried that. They didn’t care for Clarke, they cared to have a supermodel on their arm that made them look good.

Sometimes being famous wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Clarke shook her head of the negative thoughts and decided to leave unpacking until later. She was starving and decided to venture outside in the cold to find some food. Living here would be a new experience as she’d only ever visited before.  After putting on multiple layers, she was ready to go. 

One of the first things, Clarke learned when she moved here was to bundle up because it was so freaking cold. She was spoiled by the LA weather and at times like this cursed herself for leaving, but she wanted a new experience and was determined to get it.

It was bitterly cold in the middle of February and Clarke huddled in her coat with her sunglasses firmly on her face as she didn’t want to attract any attention. A huge billboard hovered over her splashed with a shoot she did for Nike and Clarke rolled her eyes because she wasn’t exactly fond of the picture. 

She had no idea where the closest grocery store was and kicked herself for not looking it up sooner. Clarke knew she could pull her phone out now and look, but her hands felt frozen. Up ahead she saw a coffee shop and ducked inside to get warm.

Clarke was assaulted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods. It smelled heavenly and her mouth started to water. She got in line and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as she looked around. It seemed to be a cozy coffee shop with comfy chairs and tables spread throughout that just invited you to sit down and stay awhile.

In the corner, Clarke noticed a woman kicked back with a book in her hand and her attention was drawn to her. The first thing that caught her attention was the woman’s intense gaze on her book and her brow furrowed. She was drawn to this woman and had no idea why. Clarke wished the woman would look up so she could see her better, but she looked very immersed in her book.  She had deep chestnut hair, a sharp jawline and long lean legs, Clarke saw kicked out under the table.

Clarke was so intrigued by the unknown woman, she didn’t realize the line had moved until someone tapped her on the shoulder and Clarke whipped around.

“It’s your turn,” The guy smiled and Clarke wondered just how long she’d been staring.

“I’m sorry, thank you,” Clarke nodded and went to make her order. As soon as she got her coffee and scone, she meandered her way towards the back to prouse the small bookshelf in hopes of finding a decent book.

She did her best to not look at the woman behind her, but couldn’t help sneak a glance or two. Finally she pulled down a book that seemed like it could be good and looked around for a spot to sit. 

“You can sit here if you would like,” The woman motioned to the chair across from her, “That’s a good book, I think you’ll enjoy it,” She nodded towards the book in her hand.

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you,” Clarke set her stuff down and shrugged out of her coat, “Is it? It seemed be a good choice,” She got her first look at the woman’s face and felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. The woman was gorgeous with deep forest green eyes that Clarke wanted to drown in. 

“I read it last week, it’s a good read,” The woman took a sip of her coffee and Clarke’s gaze darted to her lips and back up.

“I’ll take your word for it, I’m Clarke,” She reached across the table to shake her hand.

“Lexa, it’s nice to meet you,” She smiled and went back to her book. Clarke left her to reading, content to just sit across from her for the moment. That’s the way they sat for the next hour, with Clarke occasionally sneaking glances over the top of her book at Lexa.  It was nice to do something normal for once and it made it even better that Lexa didn’t seem to know who she was. 

It was so nice be just an ordinary person for the day.

Too soon, Lexa stood up and put her coat, gloves, scarf and beanie on. She put her bag over her shoulder after tucking her book inside. Clarke didn’t want her to leave even though they barely talked, it was the best time she’d had in awhile.

“Leaving so soon?” Clarke asked and wanted to kick herself for sounding needy. She was a supermodel for pete’s sake, she had women and men throwing themselves at her and yet here she was, falling over herself over a pretty woman.

“Yeah, I have to get back to work,” Lexa gave her a small smile, “I hope you enjoy the book,” She went to walk off, but Clarke spoke up.

“Maybe I’ll see you again and we can discuss it,” Clarke hoped she got the hint, because she really wanted to get to know her.

“I’m usually here every afternoon, Clarke, maybe you’ll be back,” Lexa agreed and headed out. Clarke sat stunned speechless in her chair and did a fist pump in the air. She hadn’t gotten her number, but Clarke still called that a win.

She couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow.

-=-

Lexa walked the two blocks back to her apartment and rushed inside to get away from the bitter cold. The warmth enveloped her and it reminded her of Clarke’s smile. She knew it was going to snow soon. As soon as she made it to her door, she unlocked her door and kicked her boots off and shed her outer layers. 

When she was finished, she darted over to her laptop to write as inspiration finally struck after longer than she cared to admit. She tried not to think it had anything to do with the long legged, blue eyed blonde, but Lexa knew it did. When Lexa saw her, she almost lost the ability to speak. She looked vaguely familiar, but Lexa couldn’t place it. 

Her hands flew across the keyboard and everything around her ceased to exist. Before she knew it, hours had passed and she had pages of a story. It was rough, but it was there. When she came back to herself, her stomach rumbled, her back ached and tears spilled down her cheeks.

She looked toward the picture on the wall and her heart hurt, but not as much as it did three years ago. It was Lexa’s favorite picture of her, but Lexa knew she’d be happy that she was writing again. 

Lexa used to be a well known author and was the author of a popular series that gained recognition quickly and was even turned into a movie. The second book was currently in adaptation as well.  She was supposed to be writing the fourth in the installment, but things happened.

The last book she published was right before she passed and she had barely written since. She threw herself into book tours and interviews, but her heart wasn’t in it. Lexa’s book had been number one on the New York Times, but after the tour she disappeared and hadn’t done anything worthwhile since. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she decided to get some food. Lexa glanced at the clock and swore, because it was 2am. She trudged through her apartment to the kitchen to search for food. Her fridge was empty, and all she found was a bag of chips. It was good enough and she grabbed a bottle of water and made herself comfortable on the couch. 

The bag crinkled as she opened it. Suddenly ravenous, Lexa dug in and finished off the bag as well as the bottle of water. Satisfied, she felt the desire to get back to her writing, the feeling almost foreign as it had been so long since she'd felt it. She stood up and made it back over to her computer and plopped down. Lexa cracked her knuckles as she reread what she'd wrote earlier. 

It was actually pretty decent and she was happy with the outcome for now.

Her mind buzzed with newfound energy as she let the story pull her back under and didn't let her go for hours. Once she resurfaced,  thoughts of Clarke danced in her brain, but she ruthlessly pushed them back. She couldn't and wouldn't even entertain the thought of something starting like that.  Lexa refused to go down that road again. All it did was bring her pain.

Love is weakness was her motto.

A few hours later, she collapsed in bed with a genuine smile on her face. She curled up in her favorite blanket and passed out with thoughts of Clarke dancing through her mind.

The next morning, Lexa woke up later than normal and missed her morning workout. Something that hadn’t happened in years. Her body and mind obviously needed the rest, but it was the good kind of exhaustion that she missed after hours of writing. 

Knowing she needed coffee to start her day off regardless the time, she staggered into the kitchen in search of the caffeine. It was a fruitless search, all she found was some tea and she was not in the mood for that. She resigned herself to heading out earlier than planned. Heading back towards her bedroom, she dug through her dresser for some jeans and her green flannel. She paired the outfit with her black boots and went to fix her hair and makeup. It was the most time she’d spend getting ready in awhile. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the possibility of seeing a certain blonde that made her heart beat faster and her palms sweaty.

Not at all.

She grabbed her laptop and her bag, shrugged on her coat and headed out the door. She cursed when she saw the snow falling down hard.  Lexa used to love the snow, but that love went away when she lost her. She shuddered and huddled deeper into her coat as the wind whipped her face. Lexa looked next to her and could almost picture her laughing at her and tickling her until she finally cracked a smile.  Lexa missed her, but at least now she was able to remember the good times fondly, rather than the gut wrenching pain it was when Lexa lost her.

She pushed through into the shop and sighed at the familiarity. She found this place after, so it wasn’t tied to them and it made it easier. Lexa was greeted right away by the overzealous and flirtatious barista. She was flattered that Harper had made her interest in her clear, but wished she’d take a hint that she wasn’t interested.

“Your usual?” She greeted with a wide smile and a hand on her arm that Lexa casually shrugged off.

“Yes, please can you make it a large?” Lexa requested and took a peek around for a hint of blonde hair, but there wasn’t any. Maybe she wouldn’t show, she wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t, they didn’t know each other and Clarke was under obligation to meet again. It wasn’t technically planned, it was only hinted at.

“Late night?” Harper asked with a frown and hit the keys with more forced than necessary.

Lexa pretended not to notice, “Very, I’m exhausted,” Lexa yawned and covered her mouth quickly.

“Hmm I see,” Harper mumbled dejectedly, “Whoever she is, she’s fucking lucky. I’ll bring it over to you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Lexa handed over a ten and Harper knew without asking it was a tip as she did every time she came in. Even though her last book sold three years ago, she had made enough for a comfortable nest egg and she still had the trust fund from her parents if she ever decided to touch it. Surprisingly her PHD parents encouraged her and supported her dream of becoming a writer and were the first ones to buy her book when it was published. 

Writing was her passion and to finally be able to rediscover it again was like a breath of fresh after drowning for so long. In a way, she had Clarke to thank, but that didn’t mean she was looking for a relationship or anything, but could use a friend. Clarke seemed like she would be a good one, but she wasn’t always the best judge of people.

She made herself comfy in her usual spot in the back corner and sat down in the comfy chair to pull out her laptop. Her mind buzzing once again with ideas and plots. Lexa had missed the feeling and had lost hope that she’d ever get it back.

She dove back into her story and let the characters envelop her mind with a bright smile on her face.

-=-

Clarke woke up and stretched languidly, but as soon as she saw the time, she stumbled quickly from bed and stubbed her toe on one of the many boxes scattered around. Clarke didn’t even hear the book she’d been reading hit the floor with a thunk.

Hopping on one foot, Clarke hobbled into the bathroom to shower. The hot water beat down on her but did very little to calm her nerves. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever been this nervous or this excited. The last time probably being when she was seventeen and had her first modeling shoot.

She sighed once she turned off the water and stepped out. Clarke quickly dried her hair and put makeup on. She pulled out jeans and a red flannel from her closet and pulled out her brown boots. Deeming herself good to go, she grabbed her coat and purse and dashed from her loft, slamming the door behind her in excitement.

Clarke completely ignored the ringing of her phone in her purse as she rushed outside and stopped as she saw the snow. She gasped at the snow covering everything in a white blanket and she raised her face to the sky and twirled around with her tongue out trying to catch a snowflake.

Onlookers were watching her, Clarke could feel their eyes, but was too entranced to care. Only when her face and hands started to numb, did she know it was time to go.

Smiling widely, Clarke waved and darted down to the coffee shop, ‘Grounders’. She had missed that yesterday in her desire to get warm. The smell once again assaulted her senses, but all she cared about was if Lexa would show and she was in luck. She was in the back corner which Clarke assumed was her spot here.

She made a beeline towards her and her chair squeaked as she sat down that startled Lexa who gasped in surprise.

“Hey you,” Clarke smiled as Lexa’s attention focused on her, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lexa looked up at her and pushed her glasses back up her nose, “Oh hey, sorry, I was distracted,” She smiled shyly.

Clarke thought she was adorable, but refrained from saying that outloud, “I see that, it must be important,” She was curious, but wouldn’t pry.

Lexa blinked a couple times, “It is,” She closed her computer and set it down beside her, “How are you doing, Clarke?” 

The way Lexa clicked the k in her name had her almost swoon, she’d never heard her name pronounced the way Lexa did.

“I’m doing great, but even better now that I get to see you,” Clarke flirted and wanted to groan how idiotic she sounded, “How are you?”

A blush coated Lexa’s cheeks, “I’m very well, thank you for asking,” She rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses, “How is the book?”

“I’m glad you’re well,” She smiled, “the book is fantastic, I couldn’t put it down last night and fell asleep reading it,” She had missed losing herself in a good book and the story was intriguing and couldn’t wait to finish it. She hoped Lexa had some more recommendations because she had some good ones. 

“I had a feeling you’d like it, “Lexa admitted and smiled, “It’s a great story and very well written and…” She trailed off, “Maybe we can discuss it more in depth when you finish it.”

Clarke lit up like a Christmas tree, “I’d really like that.”

“Me too,” Lexa looked down at the table and fiddled with her hands. Clarke wondered if it was a nervous habit and hoped she’d find out for sure.

“Thank you for the recommendation” Clarke smiled and her stomach rumbled, “Any others?”

“I have many more, Clarke. I love to read, it’s my favorite past time,” She blushed red again.

“I love to as well, I don’t get to as much as I’d like, but for the next few weeks, my schedule is clear, so my plan is to read as much as possible.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her and Clarke expected the question about her job, but didn’t come, “That’s a good plan. What else do you do for fun?”

The question surprised her, but pleased her at the same time, “Play guitar, swim, watch crappy television, hike, volunteer...umm…” Clarke laughed, “I’m blanking,” She rubbed her hands together, “What about you?”

“That’s quite alright,” Lexa shifted in her seat, “piano, write, hike, exercise. That’s pretty much it. I’m pretty boring.”

“I disagree with that, you’re fascinating,” Clarke said softly, “at least to me,” She blushed scarlet. Normally she had game, but Lexa flustered her unlike anyone else she’d ever met, “I mean...umm,” She stuttered and Lexa laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and Clarke wanted to hear it again, “I’ll be back, I need coffee and food,” Clarke bolted from her seat.

“I’ll be here,” Lexa mumbled in amusement as she watched Clarke walk to the counter. She rubbed the back of her neck. She was so beautiful and Lexa was in awe that Clarke was giving her the time of day. Besides Anya, Lexa didn’t really have any other friends. After what happened, she pushed everyone away, except Anya who was as stubborn as she was if not more. Her eyes met Clarke’s and a smile spread across her face.

Out of the corner of her yes, she saw Harper giving Clarke the death glare and Lexa laughed at the absurdity of her being jealous when there nothing going on between them. 

The irony certainly wasn’t lost on her.

Clarke was back a couple minutes later with a large coffee and a few muffins she sat down in between them. Lexa looked at her in curiosity and glanced back down to the food.

“For you, if you’d like to share,” Clarke spoke in a rush and with her hands and Lexa felt a flutter in her chest that she ruthlessly pushed down.

Well tried too.

Clarke was waiting for her answer patiently while she was lost in thought, “Yes, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

“Do you always talk so formally?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, it’s habit. I’m sorry if it bothers you,” Lexa looked down at the muffin and started to pick at it. 

“It doesn’t bother me,” Clarke placed her hand over hers in a friendly gesture, “not at all, I happen to like it,” Lexa felt the electric jolt course through her when their hands touched and resisted the urge to yank her hand back.

“That’s good to know.” Lexa turned her hand over and squeezed it before pulling away. Immediately Lexa missed the feel and warmth of Clarke’s fingers in hers, “do you have any plans today...well the rest of the day?” she had no idea what she was doing but he words were coming out without thinking. She blamed it on how pretty Clarke was. Lexa always had a thing for blondes.

She was so gay.

“None,” Clarke took a bite of a muffin, “what do you have in mind?” 

“Umm,” Lexa froze because she really didn’t have a plan and was surprised Clarke jumped at the chance to spend more time with her. She must have been silent too long because Clarke’s smile fell.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” Clarke started to tap her foot and a blush crept up her neck.

Lexa felt awful.

“No, No, no, that’s not what I was implying. I just…” she rushed out, “I don’t really have a plan.” Lexa admitted sheepishly which was so unlike her. She usually always had a plan.

Clarke was making her want to throw caution to the wind and it thrilled and terrified her all at the same time.

“Oh I see, you’re a stickler for plans aren’t you?” Clarke tased with a smile.

“Yes, I am.” Lexa gulped, “there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“No there isn’t, but sometimes the best things happen when you least expect it.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee and looked at her intently.

“You’re right,” she whispered and cleared her throat, “you’re right,” she said again louder and picked off a piece of muffin, “how about I show you some of the hotspots New York has to offer?”

“You’re favorite spots?” Clarke questions, with a raise of her eyebrow.

“We can do that.” Lexa scrambled to remember them as it had been a long time since she had been to a few of them, “well, obviously, this is one.” Lexa gestured around them.

“I knew that one. What is it that draws you here?” Clarke leaned forward and Lexa felt herself get sucked into her  blue eyes.

“The atmosphere, the simplicity, the coffee.” Lexa smiled.

“Not the cute barista who looks like she wants to stab me because I’m talking to you?” Clarke glanced over her shoulder and Lexa did too and saw in fact harper was twirling a coffee cup around her finger while giving Clarke a death glare. When she saw her look her way her face morphed into a sweet, shy smile that had Clarke rolling with laughter, “see, I told you.”

“She’s very persistent. But I am not interested.”  Lexa clenched her jaw as memories invaded her mind and she had to take a deep breath.

“Not your type?” Clarke asked.

“No.” 

“Oh, I see.” Clarke’s face dropped again and she stared at her cup.

“I’m gay, Clarke.” LExa wasn’t sure what possessed her to throw it out there like that, “so very gay.”

Clarke’s eyes shot up to meet hers, “that's ...good to know.” 

“It is?” Lexa was stunned speechless. Did that mean Clarke? DId she have a slim chance? No, no, no, those thoughts were so dangerous.

“Yes,” she stated finally, “I’m bisexual.” Clarke tossed a piece of muffin in her mouth.

“Well alright,” Lexa found herself leaning forward and saw Clarke lean even closer, “how about we get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Clarke laughed and stood up.  
Lexa’s chair hit the floor as she sprang to her feet as well and it felt like everyone looked at them. Clarke could feel Harper glaring at her back and almost hear how violently the other girl was wiping down the counter from here. Or maybe that was just her senses on overload. She ignored the looks and grabbed Lexa’s hand. She shot a smirk over her shoulder at Harper as Lexa pulled her out of the shop and back into the snow. 

Clarke shivered once they were back out into the cold, it was beautiful for sure, but she hated the cold, “Where are we going?” Clarke laughed as Lexa dragged her up the sidewalk.

“Well,” Lexa looked up at the sky, “considering the weather, my options are fairly limited, but I do have a place in mind,” Lexa answered with a small smile.

She couldn’t get enough of that smile, it was infectious. Honestly, Clarke couldn’t get enough of Lexa period even though they only just met. She enjoyed the shy, timid side of her, and the confident sexy side as well. Every new piece, Clarke learned made her want to her learn even more about her. Normally, Clarke was just looking for a friend or something casual, but with Lexa, it was different.

“As long as we aren’t outside, I’m good,” Clarke shook for the cold and squeezed Lexa’s hand in hers. She was pleasantly surprised that Lexa hadn’t let go of her hand, but didn’t draw attention to it for now, instead just enjoying the feel of Lexa’s hand in hers.

“It’s inside, Clarke,” Lexa stated matter of factly, “We will have to take the subway, is that alright?”

“That’s cool, I’ve ridden it before,” Clarke hesitated as they got to the top of the steps leading down, “It’s been awhile though and I’ve heard horror stories,” Clarke admitted shyly.

“It’s not as bad as everyone thinks, but I’ll be right next to you if you get scared,” Lexa teased lightly, “Really though, we can take a cab if you prefer? I just wanted to give you the whole New York experience now that you like here and all.”

“That’s sweet of you. Subway it is,” Clarke let Lexa lead her down the steps.

There was a green light over the entrance. THe first thing Clarke noticed was the smell. IT wasn’t the worst, but definitely not the best. She felt a lot more confident with Lexa’s hand in hers then she would have on her own. She’d been living here a couple weeks and had yet to venture to the subway, always choosing taxis.

“You good?” Lexa asked as they stepped to the booth.

“Yeah…” she cleared her throat, “yes.” she tried to sound more confident then she felt.

Lexa let go of her hand and Clarke saw a huge map of the entire subway on the wall, along with a bus map and a neighborhood map. Ahead of them were machines, she assumed she had to pay to ride and there also were a couple of booths. “You’ve never ridden the subway, have you?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her.

“No, I haven’t.” Clarke sighed and looked down at her shoes and the trash littered around on the floor.

“Well, this area is called the ‘mezzanine’ “ Lexa gestured around, “over there is where you buy the metro cards or you can to to the railroad clerk in the booth,” she smiled.

“Let’s do the machine,” Clarke dug into her pocket for money but Lexa held up her hand.

“I got it.” she swiped her card and it produced two cards. She handed one over to Clarke, “here you go.”

As Clarke took it their fingers brushed together and she felt the same jolt as before, “now what?” she hadn’t meant to whisper  but she could barely breathe.

“We go through the turnstiles and to the platform.” Lexa took her hand again, “swipe that card quickly, when is green and says go, you’re good. Do not jump them.” Lexa tilted her head over to the cop who was standing there watching everyone.

“Got it.” Clarke did as Lexa told her and was through without a problem. But riding the subway was apparently more in depth than she thought. Arriving on the platform at last she let Lexa lead or she knew she’d get lost. Clarke smiled at Lexa who seemed to be taking this seriously. It was cute. She couldn’t help but ask, “going to tell me where we’re going?” 

“You’ll see.” Clarke saw her clutch her bag protectively when people squeezed in close to them and Clarke did the same. Lexa leaned in closer and her warm breath caressed the shell of her ear, “keep your belongings close. We have alot of thieves in the city.”

“O..okay,” Clarke stuttered as Lexa retracted from her personal space slightly. She was so close all Clarke had to do was close the inches of distance to feel her lips against hers, but the sound of the subway whooshing and screeching to a halt in front of them interrupted their moment.

“Ready for your first subway experience?” Lexa smiled, excitement lighting her green eyes. It was a big contrast to yesterday when her eyes seemed clouded and lifeless. Clarke knew there was a story behind those eyes, and hoped Lexa would share it when she was ready.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded with enthusiasm. The doors slid open and they were carried forward with the rest of the crowd practically pushing them to get on and people getting off jostling them as they passed. She held onto Lexa’s hand like a lifeline. 

This was why she preferred a cab.

“We’re going to have to stand.” she saw Lexa had originally sat down but gave her seat up to a pregnant woman who took it gratefully. Clarke melted at the sight.

“That’s fine,” Clarke took hold of the pole, but didn’t have a tight enough grip. When the car lurched forward and took off Clarke scrambled to stay upright when an arm snapped protectively around her. She found herself leaning back into Lexa’s strong embrace, “thanks for the save.” A flush crept up her neck.

“Anytime. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“I think I’d rather take a cab, honestly.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lexa teased and Clarke noticed she didn’t remove her arm completely. She kept a hand on her hip and Clarke felt like it was burning a hole through her clothes.

She’d never felt like this before. They’d only just met. But it felt like so much longer.

“Maybe I am no fun.” Clarke replied. Part of her was joking, but the other part wasn’t. All she’d done for the past several years was work. This was her first break in ...she couldn’t even remember when.

“I highly doubt that,” the car was slowing down and Clarke held on with two hands this time but she still couldn’t keep her feet completely under her. But Lexa helped steady her, “I have you.” Lexa’s pink tongue peeked out from between her lips and all Clarke wanted to do was kiss her. But before she could act on it the doors opened and everyone piled out.

“Is this us?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa seemed to snap back to reality, “yes ...I..yes… shit.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and rushed off the car. 

Lexa was freaking out. They made it out of the car just before the doors closed. But she was freaking out more because she didn’t know if Clarke would like where she was taking her or wanting to share such a personal part of her life already. Nor did she know why she was constantly holding her hand. All she knew was that they fit together like two puzzle pieces and scarily she found herself already thinking that Clarke could be that missing piece that made her life complete.

It was too damn early for that, she tried to convince herself. But still her heart was racing and once again her fingers were threaded through Clarke’s as she weaved their way through the busy commuters to get out from under ground.

As soon as they were up the steps Lexa sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. Well, not fresh really, but it was still better than what was in the subway tunnels. She looked over to Clarke who had her head tilted back and her eyes closed and was struck by the thought that she’d never seen anyone more beautiful and she felt guilty all of the sudden, but knew what she’d say if she was here:

That she’d want her to be happy.

It only had been a day, since meeting Clarke. But it felt like a lifetime.

She let Clarke enjoy her moment and looked down the block. The familiar sign beckoning her closer. Lexa gently pulled Clarke’s hand, “I’m cold.” Lexa’s breath puffed out frozen on the air.

Clarke looked over at her, “me too, Let's go?” she smiled and looped her arm through hers and Lexa started of again. They only got a couple steps before they were stopped by a guy that looked around her age.

“Oh my god,” the guy whipped out his phone. Lexa took a step in front of Clarke that same second and pushed her slightly behind her while the guy exclaimed, “you’re Clarke Griffin!” Lexa heard Clarke curse under her breath and watched her slide her sunglasses down her face. Lexa looked between them utterly confused. Maybe it was a friend from school or something.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Clarke smiled looked watery or a little too fake and it only made Lexa’s confusion grow.

“I knew it,” he went on, “my best friends are going to flip knowing I met you. Can I get a picture?” the guy was already closing in and seemed stumbling over his own feet, not able to even breathe, or something. Lexa moved Clarke back just a little more.

But Clarke sighed behind her and made her head whip around as she said, “sure…” and stepped around Lexa while the guy practically shoved his phone into her hand.

“What the fuck?” Lexa thought.

But then whoever he was was wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and Lexa saw her stiffen uncomfortably and she stepped forward again about to say something but right as she did Clarke shook her head. She quickly snapped the picture and tossed the guy his phone, “there you go.”

“Thank you so much. I can’t ..I can’t believe I got to meet you. I met a supermodel. Fuck.” the guy was rambling as she shoved his phone in his pocket and started brushing his hand through his hair. Lexa rolled her eyes at his actions and barely heard their goodbyes, because her mind was trying to wrap around everything else she had just heard.

“What did he just say?” She finally managed words again as whoever he was ran off grinning. Lexa turned and stared at Clarke.

Clarke didn’t answer at first. Just stood there, almost looking sad, or worried and Lexa felt her heart clenching painfully for her. She was about to say not to worry about it. She was about to say anything to stop that worried look in those blue eyes. But then, with a look Lexa couldn’t decipher, Clarke just nodded her head forward to motion for Lexa to look behind her.  

Lexa whipped around and her mouth dropped open in shock. There, on the billboard rising out of the ground that she admired every time she saw it, was Clarke standing in a peach colored bikini with her hands on her perfect hips advertising Victoria’s Secret.  Lexa felt her mouth part just a little but managed to take a deep breath and stop her jaw from dropping completely.  How? How had she not put it together? She almost smacked herself right there too, for not realizing it sooner. She knew Clarke had looked familiar right from the start but never, in her wildest dreams, would have have imagined this.

With slow, purposeful steps she turned back around to face Clarke who stood frozen in her spot.

“I was going to tell you, I swear. I just was enjoying getting to know you without you knowing how I am. You liked me for me. Not because of all that.” she waved her hand toward the billboard and bit her lip, “I really hope this doesn’t change anything.” her voice became timid, not at all like it had been before.

“I’m honestly just trying to wrap my head around it. You’re a supermodel. A famous one at that and yet you’re wasting your time with me?” Lexa shook her head.

“No,” Clarke strode forward purposefully, “this is not wasting my time at all.” Clarke came right up to her and cupped her cheeks. Lexa had to fight the urge to just lean into her. It had been so long since she felt another’s touch like this. Her heart started beating like crazy and when Clarke leaned up and captured her bottom lip between hers, Lexa about lost it. It was a short, tender kiss but it spoke volumes and it took her a split second to respond, “you’re special, Lexa.” 

Lexa gave in and leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, “you’re special too.” it was all she could think to say but it seemed like the right thing because a smile spread across her face.

“We’re need to go,” Lexa teased and pulled back, “I promised to show you my favorite spots.” They walked hand in hand to the place just up the street. Under the sign of ‘,Polis Kickboxing’ Lexa stopped and glanced over at Clarke and smiled nervously.

“Kickboxing, seriously?” Clarke seemed hesitant and her heart dropped, “this is awesome!” 

Lexa’s head shot up, “really?”

“Hell yes!” this time, Clarke was the one to pull her inside.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> We are planning a larger multi-chapter fic based off of this one. So if you're intrested, stay tuned :D
> 
> Also, check out our tumblrs for more: [mmeister911](https://mmeister911.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
